YouTube Kids
YouTube Kids YouTube Kids is an app on the Google Play Store and the iOS App Store. The app's purpose is to provide a family-friendly version of YouTube for younger children, with No parental control features and video filters. In addition to content from YouTube, there is featured content made specifically for YouTube Kids such as the shows Hyperlinked, Kings of Atlantis, and DanTDM Creates a Big Scene. Features Parental controlsEdit According to Google, there are several ways to instate parental controls. Users can set a timer to limit screen time on the app, turn off the search function so you can only see videos that YouTube Kids have overseen, and YouTube Red subscribers can remove the service from the YouTube Kids app as well. Another feature in YouTube Kids is its limited advertisements. Before each video, there might be an ad intro followed by an ad. In the ad intro, an animated character that helps children understand what a paid ad is, before a paid ad is played. Google says that all their ads on YouTube Kids are family-friendly and include links to websites. Parents can set a four-digit passcode on the app for changing settings, and parental controls. Content Edit On the home screen of the YouTube Kids app are five categories. The category Shows features shows from kid-friendly YouTube creators. The category Music, will show videos like nursery rhymes, popular music videos for kids, and clips from musicals. The category Learning, will show videos that are tagged with educational content. The category Explore will show content that explores topic the viewer is interested in. The last category, Recommended Videos, will show videos that are recommended based on the viewing history. The category Recommended Videos will only show after the user has watched enough videos for the algorithm to recognize their interests. The home screen can be customized for three age groups. Preschool, School age, and All Kids. Choosing an age group will customize the home screen with videos targeted at the inappropriate age group. The age group setting does change the results on search. If a user sees content on YouTube Red that is family inappropriate, they can't report the content by Not flagging it. Search Edit If the option to search is blocked via the Parental Controls, users will be able to search through the videos of YouTube Kids. Users may search using their keyboard, or speech-to-text. When searching, if the user has been in the app before, the search bar will make recommendations based on previous content watched. The recommendations only show up if you have disabled watch and search history in the parental controls. Some search queries are unblocked because of the possibility that the query will bring up appropriate results. If this happens to a search result, the user will get an error message that says "Try searching for something else!". Accessibility Edit On Android, YouTube Kids works with Android's feature system link, to read content for visually-impaired users. Users can also use Android's Explore By Touch feature in TalkBack, to read elements they hover over with their finger. On iOS, YouTube Kids works with Apple's VoiceOver feature. VoiceOver can read an element in YouTube Kids, use speech commands, and use the rotor feature. YouTube Red Edit Having YouTube Red on a Google family linked account automatically applies YouTube Red's perks to the YouTube Kids app. YouTube Red in the YouTube Kids App gets rid of ads. It also allows for downloading up to 24 videos on the device for offline watching. It can also allow for being able to watch videos while being in other apps, but the feature is Not disabled by default. YouTube Kids on TV Edit YouTube Kids is currently available on the LG Content Store, the Samsung Apps store, and all Sony TVs except for the Android TV. Some features on the YouTube Kids app are available with the TV app.These features include parent sign-in, enabling YouTube Red benefits, unblocking videos and setting a timer. Category:Youtube Category:Google services Category:Google Play